Heritage
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::AU::. Beast Boy's past had always been something of an enigma. So when two Royal Guards show up at Titan Tower, just who are they? And how are they connected to the changeling? Part 6 up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titens or any of their characters.

**A/N:** This is just something that I found from _ages_ ago! Just thought I'd put it up.

**Heritage**

**-1-**

Opening the front door of the 'T' shaped building, Robin, followed by the rest of the Teen Titens, entered, soaked wet from their recent battle to save Earth, not to mention themselfs.

"I cant believe that guy tried to get rid of us by soaking us in water!" Cyborg ranted. His circuits were flickering with electricity. Robin smiled as Starfire tried to push the water out off her long red locks. Raven marched to her room, trying to keep her emotions in check. Beast Boy dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as quick as he could.

"Lets just be thankful that he didnt try to fry us. We'd be toast," Robin pointed out, heading to his room to change.

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" Starfire offered, walking towards the door. Once opened, she stared blankly, at a man and a women stood in an unusual guard uniform. "Hello, may I be of service?" She asked smiling wide.

"We're from the Royal Guard of Altoda." The male replied in a young voice. The uniform the two wore was black and blue, with a black helmet and blue tiger stripes moving from the back of the helmet, towards the front near the cheeks. A black viser covered the eyes comfortably.

Beast Boy heard all of this, and yelped, rushing to the door. "Err, Star? I'll take over from here. You go get yourself cleaned up." He suggested to her. She nodded smiling, and headed to her room. Now only Beast Boy, and the two guards were left in the main room. "Wanna come in?" He asked. The two nodded, and followed him further into the building.

"Prince Beast Boy?" The woman asked.

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down!" He whispered urgently. "The guys dont know. And thats how I want it to stay." The two nodded. "Just call me Beast Boy." He anime sweatdropped. They saluted him, and stood silently watching him.

"Soooo?" He asked sweatdropping again.

"Your sister, Princess Dranta, sent us here to collect you. She said to tell you that the country is in termoil. And no offence," the guy finished off whispering, "but I agree."

"So, I have to go home? Now?!" He yelped. The two nodded. "Oh Geeeez!" He smaked his head, temporaliry turning into a tiger, then turning back. The two guards stood stock still in shock. They's heard about how His Highness had such powers to turn into any beast he wished, but seeing it was incredable!

"Beast Boy? Whats going on?" Robin asked, rubbing his hair with a towl. Beast Boy looked at him sadly, eyes flickering to the guards, then back to Robin.

"I have to go home Robin." He said. Robins eyes widened.

"What! Why?!" He shouted, throwing the towel onto the floor.

"Because my family needs me there more than you guys need me here. Besides, I'm sure that I'm coming back. I mean, it's proberly only for a couple of days," he reasond. Robin considered this, before nodding.

"Well, I hope you do. Better tell the others. You go pack, I'll sort them out," he smiled at Beast Boy encougingly. He nodded.

"Thanks. You guys wait here, and I'll be back in aminute," he told the guards. They nodded, and watched his retreating back. Two minutes later, Beast Boy was in the guards ship, and on his way back to Altoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titens or any of their characters.

**Heritage**

**-2-**

He sighed quietly, looking out the side window of the ship. The female guard looked at him for a few seconds, before looking at her partner. He glanced at her, and looked at the young prince through his front mirror.

"We'll be there in an hour, your highness," the male said. Beast Boy nodded, and went back to his thoughts. "Hey, Kayle? Hows Saya been doing? I havent seen him in a while," the male asked courisosly.

"He's been doing street recovery, you know, we really need more help in that department." She shook her head smiling slightly. "But otherwise, he's fine." Kayle replied.

"Thats good news. Could you aske him if he want sto meet me for a drink in the Grandas Blues on Friday? Thats my only night off." He asked.

"Sure! I'm sure he'll say yes, Jake." She smiled, then turned fully in her seat to face Beast Boy. "So, do you and any of your friends go out, you know, just to goof off?" She asked politely. No one knew what 'The Heir To The Throne Of Altoda' was like.

"No. We're too busy." He relpied quietly. "Anyways, none of the others are into anything I like," he told her, still looking out of the window.

"Oh...well, what do you do in your spare time?" She asked carefully now.

"..."

"C'mon, no one but us'll know. We can keep it a secret." Jake glanced behind him, before looking back to where he was going.

"Play video games mostly. But otherwise, chores." He replied.

Jake chuckled, and Kayle smiled broadly. "Now _thats_ something you dont hear everday," he chuckled again.

"Yeah, a _Prince_? Doing _chores_?" She laughed, putting her hand to her mouth.

"We all do our share," Beast Boy cut in. "Though I ususally end up cleaning everthing anyway." His facial features didnt change, but she could see the atmosphere around him change for the better.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, at least you know where your place is." Jake informed him, smiling.

"Do I? I dont know anymore." He looked down at his hands before continuing, "the only reason why I left was to find out. Then I joined up with the Teen Titens, and I seemed to fit in, though I know that I didnt. I'm too different. At least the others had each other."

Kayle patted his shoulder, she knew it was hard being who he was, and he didnt have anyone to turn to. She hadnt realised just how Alodian the Royals could be till now. "You know, you should tell one of your friends, someone you can trust. You should tell them about who you are," she smiled warmly at him. He couldnt stop himself, but he smiled back.

"Nah, they'd just start to act strange. And I want them to like me for who I am, not because I was born into something else." He looked back the way he came for a second, before turning back to the two guards. "I _know_ they'd act strange if I did. Though Raven wouldnt. She'd just burn me to oblivian," he laughed quietly, wishing that he could trust one of them not to act differently towards him.

The two in front felt sorry for him. Kayle saw a small tear run down the young Princes face, but she didnt comment or mention it. Moving to sit next to him, she slowly stroked his hair as he looked out the window. Turning his face to her, she pulled him into a hug. He welcomed it, and thanked her silently for letting him lend her shoulder.

He silently cried into her arms for almost five minutes. When his body had stopped raking shivers, and shudder through it, he slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Sorry," he croacked. " And, thanks." He smiled slightly. She smiled back.

"Forget it. Everyone needs comfort at some point." She pulled his head slowly back down to her shoulder, and after a minute, he was sleeping silently, a slight smile playing on his lips. "He looks like a little kid when he's sleeping." She mused to her patener watching Beast Boy's sleeping form.

"He still is. But everyone makes him act older. He's only about fourteen, from what I've heard least ways." He glanced at the two in the back, smiling himself. "Thats another reason why he _shouldnt_ be back on Altoda." She only nodded her head in response.

* * *

They arrived an hour later, and Kayle gently shook Beast Boy awake. He smiled at the two, before thanking them, and saying a goodbye. His older sister, Hilary, rushed to the personal port and grasped him into a chokeable hug. He gently hugged her back, before turning to his other sister, Dranta, and hugging her. His last sister, Lisa, smiled at him sadly, and the two exchanged a silent greeting.

Lisa was the oldest of the four, and she had been left in charge of Altoda while Beast Boy was away. She had long terquiose hair, and light seablue eyes. The second oldest of the four, Dranta, was little younger than Lisa, with whiter terquiose hair and the same blue eyes. Hilary was the youngest girl, but was two years older than Beast Boy. She, unlike her sisters, had sapphire blue eyes, and a much darker tone of terquiose hair with streaks of black that were completely natural.

He walked with them silently, untill they came to his farthers old study room. They entered, and BeastBoy took his farthers old chair, while the girls took similar chairs, dotted about the room. "Tell me everything," Beast Boy stated simply, and seriously.

Lisa took a deep breath before starting. "Things have been going fine. That is until we started getting threats that if the taxes wernt lowered, and the the Royal Family was removed from the throne, someone somewhere would start to terrorise the whole of Altoda. We lowered the taxes as asked, but we will not surrender the throne so easily. I demanded to know who we were up against, and what they would do if we complied. They simply shot an innocent life," a tear streamed down her face as she said this. The other two were already crying, and Beast Boy was upset, but didnt show it. In the time he had been with the Teen Titens, he had lernt to show a happy face, and not to ignore the impossible.

Shaking his head, he made his plan and took paper and pen, ready to command once again. "Lisa I want you to contact this _someone_. Tell them if they want to kill, come talk to me before doing so. I wish to speak to him. Dranta, make sure every hospital and medical helpers are stocked up to their fullest on mediacl supplies. Hilary inform the Altodian forces of the events that has happened so far. While your there, get the Guardians to send a Kayle and her partener Jake to me directly, please."

He looked down to the paper and wrote everything he needed as his sisters left him to his thoughts and what he was about to do. He needed time, and time didnt seem to be something that was open right about now. Sighing, he looked out the window behind him, that had a beautiful view of the sunset setting over Altoda. He smiled as he was reminded of Raven. The sunset always made him think of her.

"I hope this works. For everyones sake," he whispered. Sighing again, he got back to work.

* * *

Robin was board. Flicking through the channels, he wondered what Beast Boy was doing, and just _where_ Beast Boy lived, and who his family were. He'd never mentiond them, and that had led him to believe that he didnt have one. But then again, he thought, he should've asked.

Cyborg had gone out, not quite caring that Beast Boy wasnt there at the moment, since he had a veircal to make. Starfire was in her room, and he wasnt quite sure what she was doing. Something about writing down some recipie or other. Raven, as usual, was in her room, and didnt know about Beast Boy. Robin doubted that she cared since the two had never gotten on.

Thinking back to Beast Boy, he also wondered who those guards were. Where they from another planet? It made sense to him, how many green shapeshifters do you get on Earth? But if he was, then where from? and why did he get the message by a couple of Guards? It was confusing to say the least. At that second another thought entered the Boy Wonder's mind. Do we really know Beast Boy at all? To him, Beast Boy was always a joker, and someone who used his emotions to cause pain to his enemys. But was it possible that Beast Boy hid who he was?

After a few seconds dwelling on it, he looked back to the T.V. "Nahh."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titens or any of their characters.

**Review Replys:**

**Lilac-Roth:** Thankyou! Help would be great!

**Ravenfan107:** I plan on doing so! Thankyou!!

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Yeah, but when I first watched the series, I didn't really know much about any of them, and Beast Boy was the most mysterious - That and he's my fave character Lol! Thankyou!!!

**Turok1:** I'm looking forward to them to, acctually. Whenever I get around to writing them. Lol! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Mystical-Dreamerz57:** Thankyou!!! We seem to be getting to know each other a lot through reviews, don't we? Yes, Raven is _deffinately_ going to show her opinion on things soon. YAY!

**reader:** Thankyou for reviewing! And, no. That is not it, I just have a lot of things going on, and Heritage is - unfortuneately - near the bottom. Sorry.

**Heritage**

**3**

The day had been long and monotonous as Beast Boy made his way through the paper work and focused on a plan development in his mind. A few hours before, the two guards - Jake and Kayle - had been brought to him - to their utter disbelief - and were asked to help guard his sisters while the beginnings of his plan went underway.

Hopefully, Lisa would be able to secure some sort of meeting with this _someone_ and he may be able to either strike a bargin, or find out who they were at the very least. Words, he had found during his time with the Teen Titens, could have very useful power.

But, he still wasn't sure how to handle this situation fully. He may have been a prince... but that didn't mean he instinctly knows how to deal with matters of Altoda, and how to prevent an advocation. He was only fourteen afterall. //_Sigh. I need help._// Beast Boy thought to himself. The day was half-gone, and he was only beginning to get a plan going when Lisa glided in through the door.

"Baby brother? The meetings been set up," she told him, with utmost relief. Slumping into a chair by his desk, she glanced briefly at the paperwork. "Trouble?"

"No. But thanks, sis." He smiled up at her thankful for the offer. "When is it?"

"At the Flint Hall, in two days. It's strange, though. They've not been so forthcoming before, and I think that more than one _someone_ is involved here," she commented, running a hand quickly through her locks. He nodded in agreement.

"Flint Hall? That's almost a givaway really. I mean thats where the public talks are all held(1), and most officials that attend are against the royal family." He sighed again. No one could be trusted with information outside the Head of Security, and his sisters. He needed help.

"Lisa. I need you to do me a big favour." She looked up at him, blinking.

_Titen Tower, Earth_

Robin was lazying about the living room. It had been almost two days since Beast Boy had gone, and is was obvious through the lack of noise, and tofu. Starfire had saddened slightly when she had been informed of his absence, but had cheered everyone up.

It was weird, really. When around, Beast Boy could get annoying with his jokes and partying. But when gone, it was strangely quiet. A he hated to admit it, but... he missed the noise which usually gave him a headache. And he missed an opponant that could quickly change form, giving him a challange.

Cyborg was also sat louging in the living area, the game station off for once, and his machines were all fixed and maintained. Saying that the remaining boy's of the Titens were board, was a bast understatement.

"So, _where_ did he go, exactly?" Cyborg asked for the eight time.

"He went home, Cy. I've already said this," the boy wonder replied.

"Yeah. But... _Where_?"

"Who knows?" Both teens looked up at the voice that came from the door. Raven stood there in her usual attire, as she began to make her way towards the kitchen area joining the conversation. Raven had been hit the hardest, they could all tell, by Beast Boy's disappearance from the Tower. But she was holding it all in, going about life as much as she could. "He could be anywhere."

"We could go find him? I mean, if he... er... needs help?" Cyborg sat up while saying this, but Robin shook his head.

"He said it was a family matter. We can't interfere there, Cy. As much as we may want to."

"Robin's right. Beast Boy will come back on his own, when he's ready. _But_ if he needs advice.." Raven began, only for Cyborg to pick up on her meaning.

"...We can go help him! How about it Robin? Does he need help?" Cyborg asked. Starfire chose that moment to wonder in, flying through the air and landing next to Raven.

"Friends? Are we going to go help fellow friend Beast Boy?" She asked hopefully.

"No, Starfire. We don't even know if he's in trouble. And it would be rude for us to-"

Knock Knock

"I'll go get that," Raven uttered, walking to the huge door that, for some perquiler reason, they had. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello. Is this the... er... Oh! Teen Titen Tower, please?" A strange girl with long turquoise hair and sea-blue eyes. Her facial features _did_ look familiar though. Nodding, Raven motioned for the young woman to enter. Leading her to the others, the strange woman was offered a drink before being questioned.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" Robin asked as politely as he could. The woman nodded, placing the drink on the table.

"Yes, acctually. You know Beast Boy?" After recieving confirmatives to this she continued, "Well, he's asked me to bring his friends, the _Teen Titens, _back home to help him out with a situation." The woman sighed, annoyed. "Although I called _him_ home to sort this out."

"What? So that message was from you?" Robin asked catching onto something. She nodded. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh. My name is Lisa. I'm Beast Boy's eldest sister." Four shocked gasps and shouts were let out after this statement. "And it would be wise for you to come now. It's no telling what my baby brother has cooked up." She shook her head, thinking back on the number of things that had happened over the years. Focusing on the number of pranks that had been pulled.

"Where exactly are we going?" Raven asked. She was trying to squash down the happiness that had welled up inside her chest.

"Altoda."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Yay! I finally got this up! My apologies for it taking so long! Thankyou for reading, and reviews are appreciated. All flames welcome!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITENS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Believe me, I'm an extremely poor student T_T

**Notes:** I would like to thank everyone for their interest and loyalty to this story, and because of it, I've somehow gotten back into the groove of it. I had thought about abandoning it since I've long since lost my love for the show (it kinda went over the top, and I really didn't like the original team splitting off), but since I've had so many reviews to continue, I've decided that I will in fact, continue.

My apologies to all those who have long awaited this, and I hope it's not too disappointing.

Thank you. *Bows with utmost respect*

**Heritage**  
Leoanda Taylor

**-4-**

It was most probably a trap.

No, it was most _definitely_ a trap.

But Beast Boy sat in Flint Hall, surrounded by chairs and the open balconies around the upper sides of the room, empty except for himself. He had been sat there for almost an hour, and the meeting time had long since overrun. This _someone_ hadn't turned up yet.

But that didn't mean they weren't going to.

Beast Boy had decided to do this alone, so that the _someone_ would be more comfortable, and possibly more willing to negotiate. The young prince sat near the front centre so that he could monitor all the entrances and exits, but he would still be able to escape if it came to that.

Currently, Dranta had been placed in charge of all things medical, and she was placed under Jake's protection at the nearest hospital as a precaution. There, at least, she would be somewhat safe while still doing something useful.

Hilary was using her more sarcastic and darker personality to their advantage by taking some control of the nearest armed Guardians surrounding the district to protect the locals from being harmed from whatever trap had been set.

And as far as he was aware, Lisa was still collecting the other Teen Titens.

It had been a difficult choice, but one he had needed to make. And he knew it had been the right decision. Since joining the Teen Titens, Beast Boy had become dependant on the teamwork that went into their 'missions'. Before that it had been every man for himself, and before that he had been somewhat lonesome with all the protection his parents had placed him under.

Slumping down, Beast Boy wondered not for the first time, just what the Titens reaction would be. He could pretty much guess, but then again, they were very different people, and who was to say that they hadn't hidden themselves as well? After all, Robin's past was still a mystery beyond being the infamous Batman's sidekick. And the Boy Wonders' reason for leaving the Dark Knight was still unknown.

Cyborg was much simpler, as was Starfire's past, and even Raven's had come to light over the recent months a little. Especially with the whole mirror thing.

Shuddering, Beast Boy pushed that thought away. It was nice knowing that Raven had every emotion known, but her father was horrifying. And his own hadn't been the best.

No, although he could guess most reactions, Robin's was really the only one he could truly count on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Teen Titens_

"So, what's the problem, exactly?" Cyborg asked. Again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under instruction not to tell you. My baby brother probably wants to tell you himself," Lisa answered. Again. Sighing, she wondered just how her young brother had put up with these strange people for as long as he had.

The boy with the mask was obviously the leader – and a little snobbish in her opinion, and she was a princess – and he managed to keep some control, but otherwise he let them speak freely.

The other boy, the mechanical one, was annoying and very stupid. He constantly asked her to repeat answers to questions he had only asked minutes before.

The red head wasn't the brightest of her kind, but was definitely sweet in her own way. The girl had expressed much concern, and although equally annoying, it was at least to a standard that the Altodian princess could put up with.

And the last girl, Raven. Now _she_ was the odd member in the group. Dark, foreboding, and apparently emotionless, Lisa eyed the girl somewhat warily. What ever this girls' past was, she only hoped that her dear little brother was no part of it. He could really push someone when he wanted to.

Hiding a shudder at the thought of a possible outcome, she moved her eyes back over to the masked boy, Robin.

"Yes?" She asked. He had seemed to want to ask something for a while, and she had gotten sick of the other male repeating himself.

"I was just wondering... I mean if you _can_, I don't you to go against your brothers' instruction or anything, but... Why are you following Beast Boy's instruction in the first place?" He asked. He had been wondering ever since the young woman had mentioned the word 'summoned' to him.

Smiling, Lisa almost laughed. It was like they didn't know who she and her brother were. She knew that most Earthlings didn't know anything about other worlds, but since this odd group of teens were together, surely _they_ knew.

"I maybe his eldest sister, but protocol calls for his authority to come first. What he asks, I do. What he suggests, I follow. That's how it is so that there's no rivalry. Not that there would be, but we don't believe in gender discrimination, although I'd rather my darling Garfield grew up some more before he takes his rightful place," she answered. She didn't stop smiling, until she noticed the puzzled looks that were sent her way.

"Authority? Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, almost laughing. He had never known the shape-shifter to answer to authority except when answering to Robin. And even that was rare.

"Protocol? It all sounds pretty important," Raven said. It was the second time Lisa had heard the girl speak, and the Altodian wasn't quite sure if she could hear sarcasm or not. Even after all the years she had spent getting Garfield to open up.

"You _do_ know, don't you? I mean, he was supposed to tell you. That's why I'm here," Lisa was thoroughly confused. Surely Garfield had told them who he was? He did trust them didn't he?

"Tell us what?" Robin questioned back. He was thinking back to a previous day where he had begun to think about a different Beast Boy from the one they knew, and then had dismissed it. That had been a bad idea.

"My little brother is High Crown Prince of Altoda and the Elistra Empire, though he won't receive the Empire until his twentieth birthday, Altoda is his to rule if he wants it. After father died, no one disputed the ruling," sighing she ignored the gasps and continued, "but Garfield said he wanted time. He said he wanted to know what he would rule. I think that's why he came to Earth. No one knows him here."

The whole car was silent for the next half hour.

"I have one question, sister of Beast Boy. If I may ask?" Starfire spoke, breaking the long silence as everything settled in.

Lisa was slightly horrified with herself. They didn't know. He little brother hadn't wanted them to know. And she had just told them.

"Yes?" the princess asked. Her face was pale, but she welcomed the break in tenseness.

"Why do you speak of Beast Boy as 'Garfield'?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flint Hall_

This was just getting rediculas. Another hour had passed, and still no sign. Although he was immensely bored, and now he was beginning to become irritable, Beast Boy knew that the _someone_ was going to show up.

"Just where the hell _is_ this guy?" Beast Boy spoke out to the room, brushing his fingers through his short hair.

"Not far."

Whirling around, Beast Boy barely prevented himself from flinging his fist out at the tall man stood before him. Looking up, Beast Boy stepped back slightly, noticing that the man before him wasn't exactly a man.

"You," he whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Leoanda:** My apologies for the cliffy! But at least they'll be more. Thank you soooo much! And I apologise again for making you all wait. *Bows*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITENS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Believe me, I'm an extremely poor student T_T

**Notes:** Well, here's the next instalment. Not up as quick as I'd hoped it would be, but with commuting and long hours of work, I don't have that much time. I am still going ahead with this though. Thank you! *Bows*

**Heritage**  
Leoanda Taylor

**-5-**

"It's his name, of course. Garfield Logan. The Logan's have ruled over Altoda and the Elistra Empire for over two millennia, and the name 'Garfield' was taken from the legend of the Great Shape-shifter that brought peace and prosperity to the Empire while still in it's early years. My baby brother was given that name when he was born with the darkest green skin in many years," Lisa explained.

Her own skin was a lighter green, slightly darker than her sisters, but much, much lighter than Garfield's. "Our skin tone defines our shape-shifting abilities somewhat, so that we would be honest to the people we are to rule over about our abilities, or so it is written in our history," she continued. "With my skin tone, Elistra can be sure that I will be honest about my powers and my ability to help. I can change into a number of forms for a limited time, much stronger and for longer than my younger sisters. However, Garfield's skin shows our people how strong he is, and that he is more than capable to protect and lead them in a time of need."

Taking a breath, she took the moment to study the young teens sat before her. Robin was listening intently, while hiding his surprise quite well. Starfire was a mixture of happy and confused – although, the young Tameran always seemed to be one or the other. The other male, Cyborg, was blinking in an unbecoming manner – which she could only hope her brother never picked up the strange habit. And the other girl, Raven... Well, she showed nothing at all. //_How strange_//, the Altodian Princess thought, suppressing a shudder.

"To put it simply, Garfield is the strongest ruler and Shape-Shifter in the universe at this point. And I'm sure you all know that because of it, there is an extensive amount of pressure for him to perform his duties. Which is why I asked for him to return." Sitting back, she allowed herself a further moment to study the strange band of teenagers before her.

"Let me get this straight:

On Altoda, and in the Elistra Empire, Beast Boy is a powerful ruler, and the strongest shape-shifter in the known Universe.

His duties to protect his people have summoned him back home, for whatever reason, and the Elistra Empire knows about all of this?" Robin ticked off using his fingers.

"Yes and no. Yes, Garfield is well known as the Universes strongest shape-shifter, and is a very powerful ruler while at home, and he has returned to fulfil his duties for the time being. But, no, the Elistra Empire does not know the details of his return. Only that it must be important. They have also never interacted with Garfield, and although they are now aware of him being called 'Beast Boy' as you call him, he remains an untouchable figure. As our parents wanted before they passed on into the clearing."

"The clearing?" Raven asked.

"Our spirit world once and Altodian has died."

"Oh."

"Alright, so the grass stain is pretty powerful where he comes from, and he needs our help with a problem that y'all got going on right now," Cyborg summarised.

Sighing as with very small children, the turquoise haired princess nodded.

"So, that would mean that friend Beast Boy is more powerful in mind, ability and status than he has ever let on," Starfire said softly.

This statement was met by the other Titans with a stunned and contemplative silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flint Hall_

"You!"

Stepping back half a step, Beast Boy forced himself to hold as much ground as possible. It was hard when only a few paces separated them.

"Yes, your Highness. Me. Now, I believe that we're here to discuss what it is that I want and when I want it," the Defilji Second in Command spoke. His voice was calm and quite melodic like the canary symbol on his chest.

"And here I thought you'd died from our last encounter," Garfield spoke, his tone mocking. "Still un-promoted? How sad."

"Oh, I've been promoted while you were away, Your Majesty. As has everyone in the Defilji." Lafiel, the Second in Command did not change his tone, although a small twitch of his fingers indicated his annoyance.

"Well, whatever. You're not getting anything, and you might as well tell whoever's standing near you in your little control room the same thing. If its you, I'm going home," Garfield smirked inwardly.

The hologram flickered for a second, but nothing changed in Lafiel's appearance. Garfield had known that he was dealing with a hologram the moment Lafiel had made himself known. With enhanced hearing and a sixth bodily sense, Garfield would have heard the man enter. However, the only thing he had heard the whole time he had been in Flint Hall was the whirring of recorders and the lights. And then the light buzz of the hologram that now stood before him.

"Oh, I don't think you can turn us away this time, Your Majesty. You see, this time, we have an army stationed throughout Elistra. One that your petty little Guardian group could never stand up to. Killing the civilian was just to catch your attention."

Nodding, Garfield held in his anger, holding his tongue. He couldn't, _wouldn't _give anything away when his opponent would just to fill in the silence that Garfield was providing. He had learnt that from Robin.

"And, we have our next target."

Nodding once more, Garfield did a quick run through in his mind of the plans that were in places. His sisters were protected, and the Guardians were in place. And if he was right about what was going to happen, then Lafiel and the Defilji were about to get a nice little shock.

"Do you wish to know, Prince Beast Boy?" The name and title were drawn out with distaste and sarcasm. Garfield ignored it.

"I'm sure I already know, but you might as well tell me. Your going to anyway," the changeling spoke. He kept his voice pleasant, like he was pondering which brand of tofu to buy.

"Princess Lisa and her transport."

"That was predictable," Garfield smiled. It was exactly what he had thought. Things had gone downhill since Lafiel had appeared, but at least something was going to come out of this.

"You don't sound too concerned for your big sister," the second in command spoke, a little worry creeping into his voice.

"She can take care of herself."

"And so she must. Since Princess Dranta is in the midst of battle with the forces I sent to kill as many as possible and destroy as much as possible in the main square of seventeen different cities. Oh, and poor little Hilary! Blocked into the hospital while her dear baby brother is trapped, about to die in the city hall. Whatever will you do?"

The hollow laugh echoed around the room.

"Like I said, Lisa can take care of herself. And Dranta isn't to be taken lightly either. Also, you better hope that none of the patients get hurt while Hilary is in the building. She'll go _nuts_ at your guys, if they do. Their big girls, Lafiel. They don't need me."

"Good. Because your going to die now. Goodbye Garfield Logan."

"Bye Lafiel. I'll see you in your next transmission. You know, where you continue to cower behind a hologram," with a wide grin spreading over his face, Beast Boy prepared himself for the droids that had been in hiding, and were now ready to attack.

"Bring it, dude."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Teen Titans_

"He can't be that much more powerful. He would've used it against the Brotherhood if he did," Raven pointed out.

"If we're assuming he thought it was worthy enough."

At this, even Lisa looked directly at the boy wonder.

"What do ya mean, Rob? He wanted to take them out more than any of us, and he kinda did," Cyborg pointed out.

"And that's just it. _He_ defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Beast Boy brought together a group of entirely unlikely superhero teens, and made them work. Not only that, but it's not like he's ever seriously offered to lead at any point," Robin continued.

"You mean, what if Beast Boy didn't want to lead on purpose?" Raven said, picking up on the thread. "What if Beast Boy didn't want anyone to know that he _could_ lead, and so he never did."

"If BB showed himself to be better than any of us, he might've been better off the team, cause we would've felt like holding him back," the mostly metal teen nodded, most of this fitting in. It didn't really feel like Beast Boy, but maybe he didn't know Beast Boy at all.

"Or perhaps, he just did not wish to cause fighting among us friends," Starfire suggested. "He may have enjoyed taking the orders that Robin gives to us, and fulfilling them is a pleasant thing. Perhaps, Beast Boy felt the same."

"Most likely its a combination of things," Raven pointed out.

"Or, you could just wait until we talk to him, and you could ask him yourselves," Lisa stated. Really, these Earthlings were quite tiresome. Her baby brother did things because he could, or because its what he felt like doing in that moment. They were speaking of him as if they had never really met him before.

"Yeah, we'll definitely do that," Robin concluded.

"In any case, I wanna know what-"

**BOOM!!!!!!**

Grabbing onto the nearest thing, the Titans and the Altodian Princess held on tightly to keep their balance.

"Status report!" Lisa shouted towards the cockpit.

"Shields are up at 98% Weapons 99% and Clocking if currently not in use. The ship could a 6% damage!" The left guard yelled.

"Enemy ships closing in on our flank and starboard! Enemy weapons charging!" The right guard answered.

"Evasive action, get us as much information on those ships as possible. Steer as truly as you can Major. And put our weapons on Full. We're not going to lose to such a whimpy attack," Lisa strode to the front, placing her hands on both pilot seats watching through the main window.

"How can we help?" Robin asked.

"Just stay out of my way," the princess through over her shoulder.

"Enemy weapons are targeting our engines!"

"Evade! Where did these ships come from?"

"Sir! Their Altodian." The right guard pressed a few buttons. "Hijacked this morning. All personal either dead or captured in an unknown origin."

"Blast it! We need to get home. Now!"

"Yes, sir!" The left guard moved the controls, moving the ship into a high speed as they moved to travel to Altoda.

"We'll be hit if your not careful, keep an eye on our flank," Lisa commanded the right guard. Looking over her shoulder, she chewed on her lip.

This hadn't been in the plan. Any of them.

"Sir! All ships have fired!"

"What?! Evade! Now!"

**BOOM!!! CRACCKKKKTSSSKKKKKKKKK......!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Altoda General Hospital_

Gritting her teeth, Hilary had to dig her fingernails into the palms of her hands to stop herself from charging out onto the ground floor and just going beserk on the morons that thought it was a good idea to attack a helpless – well without all the protection Garfield had put around it – place full of sick and injured people, and just massacre them.

Sod the fact that it wasn't lady-like.

Biting her lip, she ran through the short list of creatures she could turn into, and none that would help the situation came to mind.

Balling her fists once more, Hilary tapped her foot, waiting for the moment she could actually help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Altoda District Square Market_

Ducking behind an empty stall, Dranta took a deep breath to steady herself. She had already transformed twice, and she could only change three times more before she could exhaust herself. Sweat was already dripping down her back and forehead.

Gulping past her dry throat, she prepared herself to charge the main group in the centre of the stands. Nodding to the side where one of the guards her brother had stationed with her crouched, she signalled for him to follow her.

Licking her lips one last time, Dranta stood and in her petite Altodian form, rammed herself into the centre of the enemy group. Short sword in hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flint Hall_

Ripping off the head and circuit board of the droid, Beast Boy spat out the metallic pieces, moving his graceful and deadly leopard's body with precision. Seventy-three down. Four hundred and ninety-three to go.

Smirking, Beast Boy charged into the fray.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Leoanda:** Well, I hope that leaving it at another cliffy isn't too much of a bad thing. Anyway, sorry for fans of all the Titans, but I wanted this to focus a little on how the Royal family work, and how big this attack is if the princesses have to get involved. Plus I'm starting to like Lisa. They will be involved a lot more in the next one, promise! Thank you for reading! *Bows*

**Notes for Shapeshifting:**

Before you can change into something, you need to have a clear image in your mind of what you want to change into. When you have it, allow your body to move with the motion, let the image take over.

And I hope no one chose an inanimate object like my friend did *laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITENS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS. Believe me, I've recently graduated from being an extremely poor student to an extremely poor post-graduate T_T

**Notes:** Sorry for this taking so long to get up. There has been quite a lot going on at home and I won't bore you with the details, but I'm still continuing this so please be patient, and thank you once again.

**Review Replies:**

**Wolvmbm:** Thank you! Yeah, I've read a few fics about Beast Boy and possible (or actual) pasts where everything is okay and things set in nicely. I wanted a whole new direction boarding on realistic, and I want to show that Beast Boy is much more than he lets on. I love Beast Boy's character and I don't think that he gets enough credit for everything he's done. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^

**10wolves:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

**Applesauce:** Thank you for reviewing, here it is!

**Flood125:** Pokemon? We'll see. It's certainly an interesting idea. I've definitely been thinking about it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Heritage**  
Leoanda Taylor

**-6-**

_Altoda General Hospital_

"Damn it!"

Skidding behind the shields that had been placed to protect the hospital, Kayle landed on her side firing off several rounds of bullets in the hide of an approaching droid.

"Where do they keep coming from?" She muttered to herself. For every droid that fell, three seemed to replace it.

The 'Altoda General Hospital' was the largest and most expensive hospital in all of Elistra. Its research facility was unlike any that had come before it, and its reputation for being able to cure any and all illnesses was irrefutable.

Initially, her partner Jake had been placed with Princess Dranta to protect the hospital: however, Princess Hilary had kicked up such a fuss about being unable to help one of the places she visited most, that they had switched places. So Kayle had followed her principal*, and Jake had left with Princess Dranta to protect the Altodian Square Market place.

Right now, the hospital had been surrounded and the droids had started to attack in a more focused and tactical manner. It was unusual since most droids were programmed to only complete simple tasks (droids were not fondly thought of in the Elistra Empire since every Elistran believed in the natural run of life. Because of this, droids were only ever created to hold a simple programme. They were not able to think as living beings could), and were mostly ignored on a daily basis.

Cursing, Kayle swung around taking out another three droids.

She only hoped that this would work.

**###################################################**

_Teen Titans_

"Damn it all!" Lisa cursed as she steadied herself between the two seats. Blowing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes, the eldest princess narrowed her eyes taking the situation in. They still had shields, and weapons were functional. They had taken damage, but this battle had just begun.

"Alright, how about we put this ship to good use? Power the cannons and get ready for evasive action. Don't shoot unless there's a sure shot. As for you four," turning to the newly righted Titans, Lisa smirked. Garfield had told her to use them if she had to. Well, she couldn't think of a better time. "I need one of you to take control of the side cannons. A second needs to keep track of that asteroid field coming towards us, and I need a third of you to get out there and knock them off kilter."

Nodding, Robin took the side cannons, Raven sat at the outer monitor for tracking, and Starfire headed for the small airlock compartment.

"What do ya want me to do?" Cyborg asked, feeling slightly hopeless.

"You can prey," the princess replied.

**###################################################**

_Flint Hall_

The annoying buzzing was back,

Beast Boy ignored it as he lashed out in his T-Rex form, letting the cameras dotted around the room view him. Let them watch. He was better than he had ever been before, and after taking down the number of opponents with a practised ease, Beast Boy couldn't help but snicker internally at the image of those morons staring in horror as he, alone, took out their current best.

Or at least he hoped they were.

**###################################################**

_Altoda General Hospital_

Growling, Hilary stormed through the side corridor to get behind a new back-up.

This was just getting ridiculous.

How many were they going to have to deal with? Was Dranta having it this bad?

Since this was the best and most sophisticated hospital on Altoda, every casualty was sent here first. If the other areas were getting it this bad then the injured would never get treated properly. And it was due to these idiots that they wouldn't be able to get inside! And that was without worrying about the current patients.

Slinging herself through the door, Hilary and seven other Guardian's (including her Guard) started shooting at the androids taking them down in succession. Smiling, Hilary kept the thought of the injured, and others who needed her – needed _this_ – guide her hand.

Rolling to one side, the youngest princess had enough time to dodge a bullet, and then she was on them slashing out with her extended claws, fangs digging into any wires or outer less armoured limbs. Ripping and tearing, she danced around two more striking at their armour at vital points moving just as Garfield had taught her.

Shots flew past her, and the remaining five Guardian's pushed the remaining back-ups with the rest of the attack force.

Soon.

It was very soon now.

Just a little longer.

**###################################################**

_Altoda District Square Market_

The stands had soon become trench covers, the Guardians on one side, and the enemy force on the other. A few of the Guardians had slipped through the enemies side and had planted electro-bombs (devices that would frazzle most electronic systems in microseconds) while a few others – Dranta included – had moved to the roofs and were snipering as many androids as possible.

Before their mother had passed away, Empress Marie Logan had taught all of her daughter's one form of gun warfare, she was slightly jealous of Hilary's trigger-happy tendencies and Lisa's steady, tactical mind, but being able to make a perfect shot from a large distance gave her the right to stand beside her sisters.

Picking off another advancing drone, Dranta chose her next target. At least Garfield would be happy she was out of the most danger. She still had something to do.

Jake moved to lie near her.

"Re-enforcements have been blocked. We managed to place twelve of the sixteen electro-bombs (EB's) but we lost the other four along with the men placing them."

Nodding, Dranta shot down another android.

"How are the others doing?"

"No wasted shots so far. Our foot men will begin advancements at the Mayors call."

Nodding again, the princess shot her next target before glancing at him.

"Soon."

Nodding his reply, Jake slid back the way he had come to rejoin the foot Guardians. Princess Dranta was a good shot, and with plans moving ahead, that would be the last chance he would have to check on her. Saying a small prayer, Jake took his position and resumed shooting.

**###################################################**

_Flint Hall_

"My, my, haven't we grown?"

"I'm not who I once was." Beast Boy felt that this had never been truer. This time he was stronger. This time he was ready. This time, no innocents would die.

Kicking the head off the last drone, Beast Boy took the few seconds of silence to reflect on the changes he had made. And there had been changes. Before going to Earth, Garfield had had his family's powers, and yet he had been unable to master them. He had been weak.

And quite frankly, a spoilt brat.

Earth had changed him dramatically.

Mentos had treated him like an adult, pushing him regardless of the situation.

Robin had taught him to work as a team. To be everything he could be… and more.

Sure he had still pranked, and he was still largely immature, but he was serious when he needed to be, and he could still relate to people. It was just that with the Titans, they let him.

Garfield could be Beast Boy. A normal meta-human and a teenager.

He wasn't treasured like some ancient jewel, and he had to follow orders… or learn how to. For Garfield the combination of Mentos and Robin was the leader he was aiming to be.

And hey… why not? He had done OK with the Brotherhood, hadn't he?

Listening again, Beast Boy watched as the pixels fell into place.

Oh, Lafiel wasn't a happy bunny right now.

"Indeed. As I said. You've grown."

**###################################################**

_Teen Titans_

"That's the last one!" Robin called out to Lisa. He had started off with some small explosive type bullet-things, and had found them to be highly effective. However, there had only been a small number of them. And the Boy Wonder had a feeling that the ordinary laser bullets weren't going to have quite the same effect.

"Doesn't matter! Just keep them busy!" The eldest Princess called back. "Starfire, I need you in position now! We're losing power to the shields, and taking more hits isn't going to help."

"Yes, I am at the requested area now," she replied over the com-link.

After taking some heavy fire, the opposing ship had knocked out one of their power slots which had reduced the power flowing to the shields. It was useless for the Tamaran to stay with the enemy if Robin was constantly firing at it, so Starfire had been deflecting as many lasers as possible without hurting herself in the process. It was tricky, but since the side cannons had now changed their ammo, she could now move in closer with her Starboltz.

Flying under the enemy hull, Starfire sent a flurry of green bolts at the hunk of metal, aiding Robin's new attack on the ship. Curving her way to the opposing ship's cannons, she yelled out as she punched the cannon straight off its bolts, letting it fly through space. The hole that had been created from the strike immediately closed up, the enemies never ceasing fire.

"We need to move sixty degrees west, or we'll fly into the asteroid field," Raven reported.

"Got it!" Moving the steering stick, the ship began to move, mirroring the enemy's ship as it wheeled around to face them.

"Maybe we should try to get them into the pull of the asteroids gravity belt?" The half-demon asked. She wasn't really sure how she should interact with Beast Boy's - Prince Garfield's - eldest sister, but she didn't want to come across as dumb.

Grinning widely, Lisa's eyes lit up. "Brilliant! Okay, Starfire, we're going with Raven's plan! Try to manoeuvre the ship towards us. We won't actually collide, but we'll make it seem like it. Robin you keep firing! And Raven, I want you to tell me how close the both of us are. We might just be able to knock it in without being dragged in ourselves."

Grin still in place, Lisa thought that she had found one reason for her baby brother being friends with these odd teenagers. Although the dark girl had worried her a little, she had a head on her shoulders, and that was valuable in rough situations.

Aiming straight for the enemy battleship, Starfire continued sending her Starboltz alongside the lasers Robin was manning, aiming for the sides and underbelly. Cyborg gulped, letting his internal scans estimate the exact percentage for the success of the plan.

Maybe it was time he started praying.

**###################################################**

_Flint Hall_

"Well, things could be worse for you. I could've secretly been harbouring ally outlaws in your ranks to inform us of your every action, you know," the green teen shrugged. Lafiel's face was a composed storm - his anger was too large to remain hidden, but he had managed to control himself, if just because his superiors were watching every interaction. "And besides, you have to admit, it was informative to see just how much I've changed, right?"

"Indeed."

Grinning, Beast Boy let the silence drag out. It was kinda hard since Beast Boy was the type to fidget and fill any and all silence, but he had learned from Raven that sometimes, silence was better than gold. The whirring of the projectors filled the small silence, as the hologram watched the Prince, and the Prince watched the Hologram.

"You will die."

"Oooooooooo! You know what? For a second, I almost believed that! Almost. You're too arrogant and waaaaay too obnoxious to actually kill me without making a point though," Beast Boy cackled. "That's why you always lose."

"That is not why I had to fall back last time," Lafiel's voice was dark with anger.

"No. It's not."

In just a matter of micro-seconds, Beast Boy had switched to Prince Garfield. And Prince Garfield didn't know how to lose. Standing to his full height, the shape-shifter waited for Lafiel to receive the next part of his instructions to take Altoda into his superiors' hands.

This was it.

"You will renounce your Heir-ship and power over Altoda and the Elistran Empire, and hand it all over to us, or we will forcibly take it through annihilating you all. Surrender now, and your people will be spared."

"Bite me."

**###################################################**

_Altoda District Square Market_

**BOOOM!**

The first EB detonated. The sound of electrical fizzing drifted over to Dranta as she fired yet another bullet into a drone of the opposing side of the market square. The vibrations rattled the nearby buildings slightly causing the snipers situated on the roofs to pause momentarily so that they could get their bearings before re-aiming once more.

**BOOOM!**

With each detonation fifteen or sixteen drones were blown to kingdom-come and the remaining charge phased out nine or ten surrounding drones, and yet more kept taking their place.

In the streets below, the Guardians flattened themselves against the ground or the nearest walls to evade the shocks and the continued onslaught from the drones. Leaning behind what was left of one of the stalls, Jake counted off each EB explosion, shooting into the ranks of drones and aiming his laser cannon at the next hidden EB waiting for it to be detonated before moving onto the next one.

This battle was far from over, and they were starting to wear down.

Feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck, the Guardian gulped lightly as he tried to keep a firm hold on his aim, all the while bullets were being fired over his head in both directions.

He just hoped that Princess Dranta was safe and stable on top of that roof.

**###################################################**

_Altoda General Hospital_

Finally the time had arrived.

The back-up had managed to hold the drones off for long enough so that the five remaining Guardians in the hospital had managed to seal off all the remaining windows and door except for the main entrance where the attack was coming from. Hilary herself had done the rounds making sure that nothing could get inside when they finally decided to set off the electro-gas (or EGas).

The EGas was a small device that changed the air and released a small amount of toxic gas to make the area uninhabitable, and it also allowed for shocks to be passed through the air to destroy the drones attacking the hospital in one huge go. The only drawback of using the electro-gas was that the area remained uninhabitable for one full hour before the EGas dissipated and they could leave.

Nodding to herself, she bit her lip as she watched two of the Guardians handle the electro-gas device. When it went off, they would have to survive one hour.

**###################################################**

_Flint Hall_

The hologram gave a slight grimace at the changeling's harsh reply, but otherwise gave no motion that Beast Boy had said anything.

"Just to be clear: you _will_ renounce your Heir-ship and power over Altoda and the Elistran Empire, and you _will_ hand it all over to us, or _we _will forcibly take it through annihilating you. So, surrender now and your people will be safe."

"Err... No."

"Very well. Then we shall start with you." The coldness of Lafiel's words cut into the silence as the hologram shut off.

Ear cocked to one side, Beast Boy waited for the smallest sound to indicate anything threatening that may be within the hall.

Only thirty seconds later and a room within the building rumbled, before the floor beneath the changelings feet vibrated with the power of a small earthquake.

/_/Either something had just gone off, or Altoda had just let off one hell of a burp,_/ Beast Boy thought, biting his lip.

Jumping slightly as dust crumbled in front of him a large crack appeared in the wall to his right, and a second followed above on the ceiling.

/_Not a burp then._/

Dancing backwards, Beast Boy allowed himself only a second to contemplate his oncoming doom, before transforming into a leopard and dashing as fast as he could for the door which – he remembered too late, as he crashed into the door – was locked.

Eyes darting around the hall, he made the quick decision to move _up_.

**###################################################**

**Notes:**  
* A principal is the person being protected by a personal guard.

By the way, "kilter" means centre or good condition. Just for those of you who don't know.

**###################################################**

**Leoanda:** Thank you once again for being so patient, and I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. Thank you!


End file.
